The Unexpected Warrior
by Lady Kayena
Summary: What if Vega had an older sister? What if she was an even better warrior than he was? What would happen if she falls in love with one of the good guys? Will it change the outcome of the story? A tiny bit Br/N, B/L, Leon/OC
1. Default Chapter

The Unexpected Warrior  
  
*Summary* What if Vega had an older sister? What if she was an even better warrior than he was? And what would happen if she worked for the Backdraft organization as well? B/L Naomi/Brad/OC/Leon  
  
This story takes place after the Royal Cup Tournament. Bit and Leena are 18. Brad is 19. Leon and Naomi are 20. Jamie is 16 and Vega is 14.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sarah was doing another research on the Berserk Fury. Vega was sitting there watching her like always. To tell you the truth Vega never liked anybody doing researches on his zoid, because he had never seen the point of it. He was the best and he knew it, or at least until he was defeated by Bit and the Liger Zero. He hadn't had many battles since his last defeat.  
  
"Sarah, I have some good news!" said The Count as he came in (I think he is the leader of the Back Draft Group. Or at least that's what I got from a site.)  
  
"What is it?" asked Sarah without lifting her gaze from the computer screen  
  
"Crystal came back!" said The Count happily  
  
Vega jumped up as he heard the name Crystal. He had a huge smile on his face, "My sister Crystal! She came back!"  
  
"Yes Vega, she finally came back after 4 years," said the Count, "Now we can defeat the Blitz team!"  
  
"I've been wanting a rematch with Bit Cloud!" Said Vega, "Now we can challenge the Blitz team as a team! Where is she? I can't wait to see her again!"  
  
Just then a girl about 17yrs old came in. She had black hair at shoulder length and blue eyes. She had her battle custom on, a blue tank top, black jeans, and black shoes; she also wore a grey jacket and big white gloves.  
  
Vega ran up to her to hug her. "I missed you so much, little brother!" said Crystal as she bent down to hug her brother.  
  
"I missed you too! I thought you were never going to come back!"  
  
"I would never leave you here all by your self, if I'm ever leaving I'll take you with me! You're my only family!" said Crystal as she brushed her cheek against Vega's  
  
"It's not everyday that we get to see your soft side, Crystal." Said The Count with a soft smile  
  
"Vega brings it out of everyone." Said Sarah  
  
THE BLITZ TEAM'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
Leena was once again chasing Bit for stealing her cookie.  
  
"GET BACK HERE BIT CLOUD!" yelled Leena as she threw a table at Bit  
  
"Come on, can't we talk about this?" asked Bit hopefully as he dodged the thrown table  
  
"You should've thought about that before you stole my cookie!" yelled Leena as she chased Bit outside  
  
Brad shook his head, "Don't they ever stop?"  
  
"I guess not," said Jamie as he shook his head as well  
  
"Good news team, we are going against the Fluegles tomorrow. You'll get another chance against them," said Dr. Toros as he came of the control room  
  
"I get to face Leon again!" said Bit as he came back in with Leena behind him, "It's not everyday, when I get to face my Rival!"  
  
"I thought Vega was your rival," said Brad  
  
"He was, but can't be my rival forever if I never get to battle him!" said Bit  
  
"I wonder what happened to him?" said Dr. Toros, "He was such a good warrior!"  
  
"I don't know," said Brad, "but I bet he'd be better when he grows up!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes the best warrior on the planet," said Dr. Toros, "He was for a while after all."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm the best warrior on the planet!" yelled Bit  
  
"Leena, what happened? Why did you stop chasing Bit?" asked Brad in a comical voice  
  
"He offered to pay me his prize money for the next battle if I let him get off easy this time," said Leena  
  
"Hey, it's better than getting beat up by a girl," said Bit  
  
"What's wrong with a girl?" asked Leena in a very dangerous voice  
  
"Oh nothing," said Bit as he ran into his room  
  
THE BATTLE NEXT DAY  
  
"Battle ground set up! Area Scanned. Battle Mode 0892, READY," but before the Judge can finish it's sentence, the dark judge landed.  
  
"The Fluegle team and Blitz team against the Back draft's finest warriors. BATTLE MODE 0999, READY FIGHT!!!!"  
  
"Wait! We didn't agree to this!" said Bit, "Plus your suppose to be dead" said Bit to the Dark Judge  
  
"That's not how you're suppose to talk to your judge!" said the Dark Judge in a very cocky voice  
  
"What would we get out of this?" asked Brad  
  
"Anything you want," said Vega as his face appeared on the screen, "but it doesn't matter, because you're not going to win!"  
  
"Vega," said Bit in a quite shocked tone, "It's you."  
  
"So you're are the famous Vega Obscura that I've heard so much about," said Leon  
  
"That's me," said Vega, "but I'm not alone today," Just then the Berserk Fury appeared along with the Blade Liger AE. (The Blade Liger AE is like the Blade Liger Leon pilots, but it is white with some blue paint. It doesn't have as many weapons as the Blade Liger, but its speed is way higher.)  
  
"Name's Crystal," said Crystal as her face appeared on all of their screens, "Crystal Obscura."  
  
"You have a sister?" asked Bit  
  
"Well, apparently," said Leena  
  
"Well, do you accept our challenge or not?" asked Crystal in a very cocky voice  
  
"Sure, why not. It's not everyday that I get the chance to re-battle Vega," said Bit  
  
"What about the price money?" asked Brad  
  
"Four times the normal amount," said Sarah as her face appeared on the screen  
  
"Deal," said Brad  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice," said Leon, "I'm not going to leave my little sister out here with Backdraft members."  
  
"If you are staying, then so should I," said Naomi as she piloted her zoid toward a mountain not far away  
  
"Let's worry about her later," said Crystal as she charged at Leena's Gun Sniper. The Gun Sniper fired at her, but she dodged all of the shots.  
  
"What! Oh no! GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Leena as the Blade Liger AE used its claws to strike down the Gun Sniper.  
  
"Leena!" yelled Bit, "You're going to pay for that!" he said to Crystal  
  
"Whatever you say!" said Crystal carelessly  
  
Liger Zero charged at the Blade Liger AE, but the Berserk Fury blocked him half way through. "Your battle is with me Bit Cloud," said Vega, "Not with my sister."  
  
"Fine!" said Bit as he fired some shots at the Fury, but it dodged them all.  
  
In the mean while, the two Blade Ligers were battling. They both had their blades extended, but Crystal's Liger was faster. Leon's liger had one of its blades badly damaged.  
  
"You are pretty good," said Leon as he dodged one of her shots  
  
"Who did you think taught Vega how to pilot his zoid?" asked Crystal she broke The Red Blade Liger's other blade. Just as she was about to finish him off, a shot came out from nowhere, but she managed to dodge it. "I almost forgot about the Gun Sniper."  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Vega as he fired the AZ185mm beam cannons at the Gun Sniper, and managed to take it out.  
  
"Whoa! That's some wacky shot," said Dr. Toros inside the Hover Cargo, "I think we are doomed."  
  
"As if only Vega wasn't enough, now we are battling his sister too. I don't think we can handle any more of this," said Jamie  
  
(By the way the liger was in its Schneider form)  
  
The Liger Zero used the Buster Slash attack, but Vega put up the Omnidirectional shield just in time to block the attack. The Fury used its beam cannons to attack the liger, but it dodged it. The Berserk Fury used the Charged Particle Gun to finish the Liger off. Vega's last attack put the Liger Zero out of commission.  
  
"I think he's gone shabby after all this time," said Vega, "I thought it would be more of a challenge since he beat me last time, but I guess it was just a fluke after all."  
  
The Blade Liger AE used its dual impact cannon to finish the Red Blade Liger off. Just then the Shadow Fox used the Laser Vulcan gun to attack the Blader Liger AE, but it put up its Frontal Force Shield in time.  
  
"How do you like a high speed battle?" asked Brad  
  
"Just fine, if you think you're up for it that is," said Crystal as she activated the Liger's CP-12 attack booster. (It can go as high as 400-km/ h)  
  
"Didn't think it can go that fast," said Brad to himself, "Leon's Blade Liger couldn't."  
  
Crystal heard that and she said, "That's the difference between a regular Blade Liger and an AE. My Blade Liger AE has an attack booster and improved leg joints, stabilizers, and tolerance levels."  
  
"It's one of a kind zoid," Crystal added  
  
"Well, so is my Shadow Fox!" said Brad as he used the Strike laser claw against the Liger, but it dodged it.  
  
"Come on sis! Stop playing with him and finish him off," said Vega  
  
"I'm enjoying my self though," wined Crystal, "Fine then," said Crystal as she fired the pulse beam cannons at the shadow fox managed to give it a system freeze.  
  
"Lets finish all of them off for good!" said Vega as he was about to use the Charged Particle Cannon Guns.  
  
"Vega!" said Crystal, "You'll kill them!"  
  
"Since when did you become a softie?" asked Vega, "You were the one who taught me to take no prisoners."  
  
"Well," said Crystal as she looked at Leon.  
  
"Don't tell me you like him!" said Vega with a huge smile followed by a laugh.  
  
Crystal's face turned red, "Fine do what you want," said Crystal in a tough voice  
  
"Alright Crystal, I'll leave them alone. Come on let's go!" said Vega as he headed back to the Whale King. Crystal looked back at the Blade Liger one more time before she followed.  
  
"Vega, I kept getting the feeling that I know him," said Crystal, "That I own him."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Vega  
  
"I think I've met him before on my journey," said Crystal, "I think he saved my life before."  
  
"How would he do that, you're a way better warrior than him."  
  
"I don't know," said Crystal, "Maybe I've got the wrong person."  
  
------------------------------------ - That's the end of this chapter! It was so long! Anyways, tell me if you liked it and whither I should continue or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, by the way. Crystal's real zoid is the Geno Breaker. It is the evolved form of the Geno Sauer. She was just using the Blade Liger AE in the last battle, because Dr. Layon wanted her to test it out.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A 14YR OLD!!" yelled Bit  
  
"You don't have to scream we are right here, sitting next to you," said Brad as he rubbed his right ear  
  
"What's your point? You lost to a 12 yr old before, so why are you whinnying about losing to an 14yr old now?" asked Leena  
  
"Because Liger needs some major repairing just like the rest of the zoids," said Bit as he sighed, "and he had never been so badly damaged before."  
  
"You should think of your selves as lucky," said Jamie, "Vega was about to use the Charged particle cannon, if he did then all of your zoids would've been totalled."  
  
"You may have even lost your lives," added Dr. Toros, "You have to thank his sister for stopping him."  
  
"Why did she save us?" asked Brad  
  
"I don't know," said Jamie, "but you guys better stay on her good side."  
  
"So how are Leon and Naomi doing?" asked Bit  
  
"They are doing better than we are since they have a lot more money in their savings account to repair their zoids," said Jamie as he gave Doc a whiney look  
  
FLUEGEL TEAM'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
"Will our zoids be fixed soon?" Leon asked the person behind the counter of the Zoid Repair Shop.  
  
"The Liger is fixed, but the gun sniper will take 2 more hours," said the guy, "I don't know what kind of power weapon can do that much damage to a gun sniper."  
  
"Well, let's just say, you don't want to meet the zoid that had the weapon," said Naomi darkly  
  
"Naomi you wouldn't mind is I go have a run with the blade liger would you?" asked Leon  
  
"Go a head," said Naomi as she sat down on a chair in the waiting room  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back before dark," said Leon as he went outside  
  
Leon decided to take the Blade Liger out for a run around the ruins of Ozudia. For some weird reason he felt attached to this place. He had the feeling that something special happened here before.  
  
When Leon arrived there, he saw the legendary Geno Breaker standing near an old ruin. On top of the zoid sat a girl, not just any girl, but Crystal Obscura the sister of Vega, the king of the Backdraft Group!  
  
Leon's first thought was to attack, but he couldn't, somehow his conscious wouldn't let him. All he managed to do was to stand there staring at the girl and the zoid, somehow he get the feeling that he knew the pair before, in his childhood.  
  
The Red Blade Liger walked closer until they were only 100 meters away from each other. Crystal turned around and she saw the zoid. She was going to jump in her Geno Breaker and attack him, but somehow the sight seemed a bit familiar to her.  
  
Leon finally opened his cargo and jumped out of his liger. He slowly walked toward the Geno Breaker. Crystal jumped off of her zoid and she slowly advanced toward the Liger. The two of them looked at each other with curiosity, because both thought that the other looked familiar. Then suddenly the memories flooded back. Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged Leon tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You saved mine and Vega's life 10 years ago," said Crystal as few tear drops fell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ozudia City was burning in flames. 8 Rev Raptors were surrounding a mansion that was half destroyed. They surrounded 5 men and 2 children.  
  
"You will never get the Geno Breaker!" yelled one of the men, "It has been passed down our family for generations, it was the zoid of one of the hero from the legend!"  
  
"Well, that's your choice," said one of the bandits, "All we have to do is kill you now and get the zoid after."  
  
"Crystal take your brother and run as far as you can from here," whispered one of the men  
  
"But dad," said Crystal who was very close to crying  
  
"Just run, and take care of your brother."  
  
Crystal ran toward the Ozudia Forest, but one of the zoids followed them.  
  
"Say good bye," said the warrior of the Rev Raptor  
  
Crystal kneeled down and hugged Vega tightly, she was expecting a powerful gunshot that would end both her life and the life of her younger brother, but that never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw a Blue Shield Liger in front of them. The shield liger blocked the shots from the Rev Raptor and it attacked it, managed to give it a system freeze.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Vega as he got up  
  
"I'm Leon Toros," said a ten-year-old boy as he jumped out of his cargo hold.  
  
"Thank you for saving us," said the shaking Crystal who stood up as well, "My name is Crystal, and this is my brother Vega."  
  
"It's nice to meet the two of you, but may I ask why the zoid trying to kill you?" asked Leon  
  
"Oh, the bandits wanted the Geno Breaker that was my great-great-grand father's, but my dad and uncles wouldn't give it to them. So they are trying to take it by force," said Crystal as her tears started dropping, " I really don't want to get you in to this mess, so you better run while you can, because the rest of them would be coming after us soon."  
  
Leon thought about that for a second, and said, "I'm not going to leave the two of you here, how about if I go and see what I can do to help your father?"  
  
"Really? You would do that for us?" asked Vega, "Can I even ride in your Shield Liger? I always wanted to be a warrior!"  
  
"Vega, I think your asking too much," said Crystal as she wiped her eyes  
  
"Don't worry, you guys can ride in here with me, but you'll have to come out when it gets dangerous."  
  
When they arrived, the mansion was completely destroyed and it was on fire. The 5 men that was here 20 minutes before was nowhere to be found, but the Rev Raptors still remained.  
  
"Crystal, take Vega and run." Said Leon as he opened the cargo, "things are about to heat up."  
  
"But this doesn't involve you, why would you want to help us?" asked Crystal  
  
"Because I'm a warrior. Warriors are here to protect the people that can't protect them selves."  
  
"I don't know any real warriors except for you, but I'm sure they all are the bravest and the most righteous people on the planet, because I know you are," said Crystal as she gave Leon a sweet smile and jumped off of the Shield Liger with Vega. Leaving the blushing Leon behind.  
  
The Shield Liger tried it's best against 7 Rev Raptors, but it just wasn't strong enough. (It's doing pretty good considering the pilot was only 10yrs old, and he had only been a zoid warrior for about 6 months.)  
  
Vega and Crystal watched from a distance away.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" asked Vega  
  
"I hope so."  
  
The Shield Liger managed to take out 4 of the zoids, just as it was on it's 5th one, it got struck down. The Rev Raptor aimed its cannon at the liger.  
  
"He didn't do anything!" yelled Crystal, "I'm the one you want!"  
  
Just then, the Geno Breaker appeared from behind the forest and it used its tail to strike down the zoid that was about to shoot the Shield Liger. Then the zoid walked over to Crystal and opened its cargo hold.  
  
"You want me to be your pilot?" asked Crystal and the zoid nodded  
  
Crystal climbed in and did her best to help Leon to finish the rest of the Bandit's zoids. When the battle was over, Crystal ran to hug Leon. "You scared me half to death! I thought I was going to lose you too."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to that zoid of your's," said Leon  
  
"You are a true warrior," said Crystal as she kissed him on the cheek  
  
Leon blushed deeply.  
  
"When I grow up, I want to be a warrior just like you!" said Vega  
  
"Me too," said Crystal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon sat on top of the Geno Breaker with Crystal. He had his arms around her.  
  
"That was a long time ago," said Leon  
  
"I know, ten years to be exact. What happened to you after that, you said you were going to come back."  
  
"I did, 6 days later, but the two of you weren't there anymore. I looked for you everywhere."  
  
"Sarah and the Backdraft group found us in 4 days later. She took us in and she raised us like her own children." Said Crystal as she sighed, "but I would've stayed there at the ruin if I knew you were going to come back."  
  
"Why did you really save me?" asked Crystal, "I knew being a warrior was only part of your reason."  
  
Leon sighed, " I knew I'd have to tell you this someday. I saved you, because your eyes were full of sorrow, those eyes hurt me more than a knife stab. I just couldn't stand to you cry. When you looked at me it seemed like you were searching into my soul and asking me for help."  
  
Leon looked at her in the eyes, and saw the same beautiful ones that he fell in love with 10 years back, but instead of sorrow, it was filled with happiness and understanding. 


End file.
